


Not Timid

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Jonerys, Sisterly bonding, family fluff - but they don't know it yet, say HELLO my fellow SOFT BITCHES, we're sluts for fluff its okay you can say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Unnerved by her presence in Winterfell, Arya tries to find out more about the Dragon Queen. Smitten by her brother, Daenerys tries to befriend the youngest Stark girl.





	Not Timid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at @ladyofdragonstone on tumblr

“It’s thin,” said the Queen, inspecting the blade. “It’s not’s as heavy as I thought.”

She nodded. “The steel is meant to pierce the flesh, not slice. The man who wields a longsword needs more strength behind each blow, but this one requires one to be quick. The style comes from-”

“The Free Cities,” Daenerys finished for her, fingering the cross-guard.

“Braavos.”

“I have seen men armed with these before. Though never a woman.” 

Arya was surprised that her tone held no reproach, only curiosity. Daenerys offered the blade back and watched her intently as she sheathed it.

“You know how to use it?”

More than you know. “Aye.” 

The Queen reclined back into the seat and ran her palms over the velvet cushion, looking around the study in interest. Arya had a hard time looking away from her; she was beautiful in truth, but there was something in the Queen’s look that unsettled her all the same. Her hair shone like silver and her eyes were amethysts, inhuman to look upon. The Dragon blood.

“Did Lord Stark give it to you?”

“No, your Grace. My brother did.”

The Queen perked up at the mention, though she looked away quickly. “Which brother?”

“Jon, Your Grace.” Arya watched her closer for a reaction. “He’s always been a good brother.” He would have made an even better king.

“I know.“ There was a softness in her voice when she said it, and even the trace of a smile.

“Do you know my brother well, your Grace?”

“Not as much as I’d like to,” she admitted boldly, but her grin was almost apologetic, and her cheeks were turning pink. “The realm needs more men like your brother, and more women as you and your sister.”

She didn’t know what to make of that. “Thank you.”

“I’d like to get to know you as well,” Daenerys continued, “You look much like him, and you seem brave as well, though you don’t sulk half as much.” 

Arya chuckled at that. “My brother has good reason for sulking.”

“Good Gods, he only needs half a reason.” They giggled knowingly, until the giggles turned into laughter. There was a playfulness in her voice, and her eyes melted into the smile, making the amethysts glitter. Just talking about Jon seemed to warm her up. 

"I saw your dragons fly ahead before you arrived,” Arya said with an excitement that made her feel childish. “They’re splendid.”

Daenerys’ smile softened. “You can come with me on the morrow and take a closer look. Your sister as well, if it please you.”

Arya’s breath hitched. “You’ll show me your dragons? Truly?”

"Truly.”


End file.
